


It's Okay

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emo Kyungsoo, M/M, Texting, broke up au, broken!kaisoo, chanyeol is that friend who tries to console but fails, sns, sns au, text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates the phrase, "It's okay."</p><p>Because it's never okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from IRL. I have finished moisturising my eyeballs. Again, Kyungsoo will be my emo muse.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"We broke up."

"What? Uh..."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, not really"

"I just need to sleep it off"

"Just need to sleep the rage off"

"No big deal"

"Oh okay..."

"It's okay Kyungsoo, you will find some other guy"

"It's just like that. You will find a good guy soon."

"You know what, sometimes I hate the phrase 'it's okay."

"I love it."

"It downplays the severity of the situation."

"And even gives it a false sense of justification, something of that sort."

"When someone says 'sorry ' and I'm forced to say it's okay."

"What if it's not okay?"

"Why do I have to say it's okay when I obviously don't feel it's okay?"

"Well, you don't have to say it's okay, Kyungsoo."

"Why do I have to make someone else feel better and simultaneously make myself feel worse?"

"The thing is that saying it's okay is kind, you're kind for saying that. But doesn't mean you should do it every single time..."

"It binds a noose around your neck, I've seen you, Kyungsoo."

"Why do I feel like I'm always obligated to say 'it's okay?"

"And then continue convincing myself that it's okay"

"By chanting and chanting it's okay and it's okay and willing my tears away with it's okay?"

"Because you're kind enough to say that."

"Just be more selfish with yourself and not of others."

"Why do I feel the need to tell people that oh no it's okay."

"It's okay to throw a year's worth of feelings, or even more all away."

"Why is it okay for me to just bite the bullet?"

"Why the fuck am I so pathetic, Chanyeol?"

"Well, feeling pathetic and helpless is not wrong, in fact, it is the normal thing to do so."

"Because it's not okay"

"But fucked up things are sure to happen again"

"Again and again, if I might add"

"Life is always going to be filled with fuck you notes"

"Sometimes even without preamble, at least this might be one of them"

"Believe me, I have received a lot of that in my life."

"Even with Jongin, I felt that a lot."

"But something just holds me back from bouncing the fuck out."

"Because I kept chanting 'its okay, its okay' to myself."

"Hoping, and praying that perhaps one day, things will turn around."

"I will be the one he loves ultimately."

"I kept feeding that to myself, you know?"

"Then at the end, when the ultimatum comes, I'm thrown aside."

"It's like I'm a disposable."

"Kyungsoo, you're not a disposable."

"You just haven't find someone who sees the colour in you yet."

"It's okay, Chanyeol."

"It's okay..."

"But Kyungsoo..."

**_Seen. 00:09_ **

"Hello?"

**_Seen. 00:48_ **

"Kyungsoo?"

**_Delivered. 02:37_ **


End file.
